Scars In The Making
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: I'm Your Brother extention. Before and after. Hurt Sam, protective/caring Dean. For darksupernatural, just 'cos. Title by Skillet.


**This is a request from the beautiful darksupernatural! :) whose had a special week, go check out her 'Tomb Of The Broken' It's just...thud-able!**

**A little extention :)**

**Hope you enjoy girl xx**

**Happy late birthday love, I hope it was a good one! :)**

**Disclaimer: None own.**

**Summary: I'm Your Brother extention. Before and after. Hurt Sam, protective/caring Dean. For darksupernatural, just 'cos.**

**Ya don't have to read that first, though it's the main of the fic, you'll get the idea though.**

**Warning: Demons curse ya know.**

Sam unlocked the heavy metal door, which was strange because it was an old warehouse, a really _really _old warehouse.

The door scraped open as Sam pushed, tearing metal echoed in the room, which was...empty.

Sam frowned, they'd come prepared for this and now the threat wasn't even where it should be.

Sam sighed, let his shoulders sag as he lowered his gun, a soft drip like a pin hitting water made his ears perk and then a body rammed into him from the side.

The door slammed shut, shaking the walls, Sam's gun when flying as he cried out, the demon pinning him as it tried to get acess to his skin.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed, he was just in the next room, he had to get here _now,_ and what the hell was thing trying to do.

Sam's shirt ripped and he caught a flash of silver as he struggled, writhing and pulling then the demon smirked and thrust downward, whispering something that sounded a lot like Latin and there was a dull glow from Sam's spread shoulder.

The demons hand spread as he pressed something into the pink flesh and the hot burn, hotter than the poker he'd felt from Bobby singed and hissed, his skin melted and melded to the shape the demon held.

Sam grunted, steam rising and as it was pushed deeper, roared to a gutteral scream.

Sam couldn't move his shoulder to get away from the pain, couldn't pull free from the demon and as the pain shockwaved his body his eyes watered and the demon pulled back, aiming a fierce backhand to Sam's jaw.

Sam's head snapped to the side, colliding on the cement floor and he stilled.

The demon shrugged, dropping the charm into its pocket and releasing the younger Winchester when he heard a gun cock behind him.

A smile set on the demons lips as he looked at Sam's bloody lips.

"Can't shoot me Dean...you need to check on little Sammy"

Dean growled. "Step. Away from him, now."

The demon sidestepped and backed up as Dean rushed forward to grab Sam, his brother starting to come round, his eyes snapping open as he hissed, his hand jerking to his reddening shoulder.

"Ahhh..."

"Sammy?" Dean asked, his gun still trained on the demon.

"I'm okay...ah...m'fine"

Dean stood, both hands on the gun now, watching the demon.

"Why haven't you gone postal on our asses by now?"

It put its hand in its suited trouser pockets. "Waste of energy...I want to be left alone and now I can be"

"Yeah right, you hurt my brother, automatic put down. Don't worry, we'll give you a nice burial, eight feet fine by you?"

The demon chuckled. "You wouldn't even try, _believe me"_

"That so? Well...just watch me smartass"

"Oh come on Dean...do you really wanna hurt your precious brother? ruin the fine packaging, please...you couldn't even kill him when you needed to"

Dean frowned, his eyes flicking to Sam's wider ones, currently inspecting the wound as it bled between his fingers.

_Just a little more..._Dean thought. _Get back into that damn grey paint!_

Grey spray paint really worked for a hidden Devils Trap, It was a good thing Sam was bait today.

xoxox

"You okay?"

Dean softly spoke, setting out the first aid kit on the bed beside a smobre looking Sam.#

"Sam?"

"That's the second time a demon has used me for a damn stamp" Sam whispered, his hand like a claw over his wound, it still continued to throb and then burn and then throb and then st-

"Yeah, well they can try all they like. Didn't work, they were both failed attempts dude, don't sweat it"

Sam blinked, looking across to Dean who'd started opening the peroxide.

"It wanted to be free Dean, it nearly got the chance to go-"

"I trusted you, and I knew it wasn't going to take you with it, I wouldn't have let that happen, do you hear me?...Sam, don't worry..."

"Yeah...what if they try-ahh...damnit...what if they try again and it does" Sam gritted.

Dean poured the peroxide into some gauze and pried Sam's hands away, pressing it into the wounds.

"We don't let them win Sam, and they won't"

Pulling Sam's jacket down to look at the skin properly Dean saw the thumb sized circle, dark swirls and lines where it was literally scorched on and then Dean's smudge of burnt sore skin that broke the bind.

"How's it feel?" Dean pressed around the healthy skin, just around the wound.

"Sore" Sam said quietly.

"Your face okay?...he did have meaty fists" Dean cracked a smile and Sam subconciously flexed his jaw.

"Yeah"

Dean stilled, watching the dark torrents of emotion clatter and swirl in Sam's eyes.

"What's on your mind kiddo?"

"Nothing" Sam mumbled, pulling at a fray of cotton on his jacket sleeve. "just sick of being used, and against you...sometimes I think there's a target on my back and they just- they're drawn to us, I'm sick of it Dean"

"Hey" Dean bent his knees looking up into Sam's face, his hand on the kids knee. "they didn't get what they wanted, not even close-and I didn't get hurt-man If anyones pissed at this it should be you at _them_, for hurting _you, _aren't _you _mad? Cos Hell, _I _am!

Sam sighed. "It's not my point. I'm getting used, _by _them, and I can't stop it...didn't even see it coming and they had me again. How am I supposed to fight if I'm helping them?"

The silence stretched out between them, Dean knew there was more Sam wanted to say.

"It knew about Meg Dean" Sam finally said softly.

"I know" Dean nodded.

"Is that what's brothering you? These demons are-"

"No" Sam answered. "Everytime I look at that scar...I see Meg, rushing at me...this dark smoke and I can't get out...now they've just left a new scar and another nightmare"

Dean blinked at the sting in his eyes.

"You won't be alone- no matter what they throw at us, you won't be alone in this"

Dean reached out to brush Sam's old scar, one Meg melded into his skin and squeezed Sam's arm.

He watched Sam nod, his chin tremble and his eyes water slightly but he didn't cry.

"You want Tylenol or the strong stuff?"

Sam looked down at the wound, flexed his arm and hissed at the tightness.

"Strong" He answered.

Dean's lips set in a firm line as the dug out the needle and filled the syringe.

"I'll wrap it when it's numb, so you can get some sleep okay?"

Dean dabbed the spot with an alcohol wipe at the crook of Sam's elbow and held it at an angle as the needle slid in and he emptied the contents.

Sam gasped as the cool liquid seemed heavy in his arm and then blessedly, his left side went numb.

He didn't feel the shot Dean gave him just under the wound and somewhere between fresh white gauze and tape Sam fell back, his head hitting the pillow and his heavy eyes falling shut.

"You know you were right there ready to die today when we faced that thing...you do know that means that they'd never win..." 

Sam heard Dean's words, let them reach into his foggy mind as his breathing deepened.

"But you'd...d'always...save me" Sam slurred, any feared thoughts to Dean's answer died with his consciousnesswhen he fell into the numbing blackness.

Dean stroked Sam's soft hair, wiped the rest of the blood away and tossed the shirts.

They didn't need any reminders of today, Sam's scars were memory enough.

For the both of them.

**The End.**

**:)**


End file.
